


Amethyst and Amber

by hubbywriter12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Rivalry, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbywriter12/pseuds/hubbywriter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the perfect genius, manipulative and charismatic in every way. Then there's the devil spawn, a sadistic and mischievous troublemaker. Both are strong, intelligent, deceiving, sneaky... yes, they have some common traits, but they use them in a different way. When joined together, well, you shall be prepared to leave the mortal realm and curse their existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nectorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectorism/gifts).



> This is dedicated to a particular writer who gave out an idea and I wanna say thank you to them. So, this has no direct path yet. I just want to write. Don't expect too much. :)

Once a certain red-haired devil came upon his line of vision, he did his best to conceal his true emotions with his usual charismatic smile, sitting up straight from his seat on a cushy armchair before inserting a thumb between the pages of a book that he was currently reading.

"Ah, over here!" his voice attracted the young troublemaker's attention. "You  _finally_ came," the strawberry-blonde boy says with a 'welcoming' expression. "Come take a seat while we wait for _father_ and  _mother_."

Despite having a formal dinner in his house, the way the red-haired devil wore his suit was clearly a disgrace. It was as if he threw on whatever he can find in his closet. For the formal dinner, the young perfect genius wore a suit, all black with his shirt as an exception. His black necktie was neatly fixed, and he buttoned his blazer to look neater and more formal despite the small gathering, hiding his tucked-in shirt and his belt. In contrast to his neat attire, the red-haired boy wore a black suit as well, although he let it hang freely, exposing his own shirt that seemed to have some wrinkles. His tie was halfway done, and his grey slacks were a bit wrinkled as well. It almost screamed 'lousy' to the perfect genius' vision.

"Wow, looking charming as ever  _Asano-kun_ ," the red-haired boy commented as he inspected the strawberry-blonde boy sitting on the cushy armchair. "Although, you do kinda remind me of someone... someone from a movie trailer I saw." An innocent-looking grin was suddenly plastered on his face. "You got similar nice eyes." Compliment? "You kinda look like Chucky from _Child's Play_."

Laugh. "Right, and all I need is a knife for props,"  _or to slice your throat and send you back to hell_.

"Well, you look like you're taking this issue calmly. I hope you didn't throw a temper tantrum when you heard the news."

Taunting smirk appears.

Smile falters.

"Of course, I didn't throw a tantrum. That would be immature of me. I'm sure you didn't do it yourself, Akabane."

The red-haired devil only laughed. "Oh, I could handle it. And please, I think I'm no Akabane anymore, so feel free to call me," at the time, his amber eyes glinted as his canines became more visible from the perfect genius' view.

"Karma."

"Alright then," the perfect genius says as the red-haired boy leaned on the back of another armchair across the strawberry-blonde. He leaned back, opened the book widely and continued reading from where he stopped. _Hope you survive in this household, Karma_.

"So what're you reading, Gaku-Gaku?"

Keep smiling.

"It's about Japanese literature, maybe something you're not quite interested in, am I right?" Amethyst eyes looked up from his book, smile stretching while slightly tilting his head. "After all, Japanese is your weak point."

"Eeeeh," the red-haired lazily drawled as he stands up straight and walks to the side of the room where a shelf of books stand. "Not really. Say," as he walks, the perfect genius went back to the last paragraph he had been reading, "do you have any matchsticks around?"

Smile drops.

Attention goes back to the devil.

"What for?"

"It's a secret~" the boy says with a chuckle at the end, fingers brushing on the leather-bounded books. "You'll have to join me to find it out."

Of course, as smart as he is, he wouldn't join the troublesome child. Yet to stop him from doing something that will also rope him to trouble for not stopping his plans, he'll do anything to drive away from hell.

And so, two eleven-year-old boys walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where a few maids chattered, preparing the night's dinner. Hopefully, with a fire-extinguisher nearby, the devil won't be able to cause too much trouble such as starting up a fire. If it's a way to start their life as step-brothers of each other then they would have to definitely get along with each other.

 


	2. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu finds Karma's lazy personality annoying. Karma just wants to relax... they have to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you to the encouraging comments and start up a new chapter. This chapter may be a bit more of a reflection of both Gakushuu and Karma. But still, I like to add some sugar and spice... mainly spices.

**7:36pm- Thursday**

**Study Room, Asano Residence**

 

It would've been a nice time to study at the study room where Gakushuu often stays, if it weren't for the disturbance. Gakushuu likes to be inside the room especially when the windows are open for the wind to come inside. Sitting atop the wide and long desk that stood in the middle of the study room were numerous textbooks and worksheets that he had been reading and answering for the past two hours. If he finishes the math homework he's currently doing right now then he'll be off to reading a French novel as a form of his entertainment... not like the redhead across him who's actually the disturbance, his own form of entertainment is actually playing an action game in a hand console.

Noisily.

" _Karma_ ," Gakushuu called out with the tiniest hint of irritation inserted in his voice.

"Yeah?" Karma didn't look up from his game, pushing the buttons at high speed.

"Could you please turn the volume down?"

"Can't."

Gakushuu clenched his teeth, debating whether to snatch the hand console out of his hands and throw it outside the building or to continue ignoring. He decided to make another option.

"Why don't you pause it?" Gakushuu asked once more as his grip on his pencil tightened.

"Can't either- oh, wait," Karma's voice piped up with excitement before the sound of music played, with a man shouting 'victory is ours'. Gakushuu grew more irritated by the passing second. Karma grinned widely and then looked up at the violet-eyed boy across him. "Now what were you trying to tell me earlier again? I wasn't really paying attention."

_Really? You didn't?_

Gakushuu let out a sigh of exasperation in the slowest way possible, massaging his temple. "Please turn the volume down. That's it."

Karma chuckles. "Alright Gaku-Gaku. Didn't know you're easily distracted."

 _Was he implementing something?_ "Of course I'm not easily distracted," Gakushuu denied. Distractions are obstacles on the pathway to strength. That aside, he himself doesn't know if that was the truth or not. "This is the study room and I want the silence to stay the same as possible."

"Right," Karma simply stated before turning down the volume of his hand console. Pushing a button, he grabs the bottled water from the ground and starts to turn the cap. Gakushuu went back to the last question and started to solve.

_The mean absolute deviation is the stigma... x minus the mean, which is 99. Divided by the number of observations, I should be able to get... twelve minus two-_

"The answer's twenty-four point eight."

When the words processed in Gakushuu's mind, he looked up to meet the mercury orbs of Karma who was smirking at him before putting the tip of the bottle to his lips in order to drink. Gakushuu's eyebrows furrowed before looking down. And sure enough as he continued to do his solution, the answer was 24.8, much to his dismay.

_He wasn't even doing homework for the past two hours. How did he know the answer? What about the question? the given??? Wait..._

"Don't tell me you already did your homework," Gakushuu says, disbelief evident in his voice. Karma swallowed and started to close the bottle with a smirk.

"Oh I don't. That's a big waste of my time. You see, I still read books sometimes."

"And that sometimes is what, on holidays?"

_Sarcasm actually suits you Gaku-Gaku, hehe._

"No, when I like to," Karma lazily says with a wave of his hand that in all honesty, annoyed Gakushuu, and put back the bottle of water down. Pressing a button, he started to continue in his game. Gakushuu looked back down at his homework before hesitating to write his answer.

As a twelve-year-old boy raised by Gakuho Asano, he's smart enough not to underestimate his opponent, not when he doesn't know anything about them. He's confident he can easily defeat them if he uses his strength and wit, and he would always observe his opponent. But when he observes the boy across him, all the redhead shows is a lazy personality. Judging by his posture or the expression on his face, he's got this sort of laid-back personality. But if you look further, pass his exterior, you can see that he's something more. Behind those pair of amber that glinted with mischief was a smart and strong kid. Gakushuu noticed that even though he rarely sees Karma read a book, answer a few assignments, or do take-home projects, Karma can keep himself up high without breaking a sweat, effortless or not.

He slowly wrote the answer and then reviewed his math homework.

It's not that Gakushuu works very hard to keep himself up high. No, Gakushuu takes his... life in a serious way. Not too serious though. And then it became normal for him, specializing at being number one. But hear this out. If the two were to take a complex test, Karma would take his time, maybe even look up at the ceiling and stare, drown himself in thoughts and watch other students worry then go back to his business. Gakushuu, however, takes the test seriously and doesn't waste his time. It was natural for him to get the highest score, but with Karma around, they're tied. And in all honesty, for the past year they had been living under the same roof, Gakushuu felt... strange when he thinks about Karma. That odd feeling you don't like -Gakushuu feels like this especially when he and Karma are being compared.

Gakushuu didn't know that despite playing his hand console, Karma was busy thinking about the boy across him.

Gakushuu is a smart boy, his intelligence expanding from various branches- from academics to real-life situations, he's smart. And when someone has that kind of knowledge, it's easy to do other things. But no, Gakushuu doesn't waste his time. Everything he does is always productive, Karma notes that. He's always following everything in his planner... not that the redhead was snooping around the plum-eyed boy's bedroom when he once forgot to lock his bedroom. And he noticed that Gakushuu seemed to pick out a vibe from their father, or Karma's step-father, which almost felt like centipedes crawling up his spine once and he's not gonna admit that out in the open especially in front of the plum-eyed boy.

 _Why can't he just drop the pencil and relax?_  Karma thought.  _Look at him_ , Karma glanced up from his game in a split second, seeing Gakushuu sort out his assignments.  _I bet after these assignments, he'll be reading again._

Gakushuu inserted the papers inside a folder and  _neatly_ put it on top of three textbooks. Standing up, Gakushuu walked towards the wooden shelf that stood beside the wall and pulled out a thick book. Karma rolled his eyes and went back to his game.  _Typical._

Once Gakushuu went back to his seat, there were knocks on the study room's door before Karma calls out before Gakushuu could. Gakushuu rolled his eyes this time.

"Your dinner will be served," a maid says while she stood by the door frame.

"I didn't say-"

"It was me who told her, Gaku-Gaku," Karma cuts him. "Oh, and please bring it in Owari-sama."

"Hey, I never told you you can eat inside the study room," Gakushuu spoke.

"And I'm hungry," Karma mutters before grinning widely at the maid. "Owari-sama, please bring my food. If Gaku-Gaku doesn't want any for himself then be on your way."

Gakushuu huffed and scowled at Karma, who smirked at him. His scowl is probably feeding his satisfaction. Taking a quick breath, he went back to his own novel and started to read, french terms flooding his mind. Karma's probably enjoying himself.

_I'll get back to you, you little demon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know:
> 
> In each chapter, I'll state their age, when this event happened and where it took place. There are other details too that I could drop out in the fanfiction. I always have an idea or an imagination of sorts, that Karma and Gakushuu knew each other in elementary. We can throw in Ren, Rio and Takebayashi in the circle too due to competition but the focus is on the two boys. If you must know, since I've stated that Gakushuu is twelve years old in this chapter, I could say both of them are in 6th Grade, and then they'll be able to enter to the junior high school or the lower secondary school in the next year, as I've known in Japan. In the anime or manga, they're actually in their 3rd Year in junior high... I think I'm giving out useless details. And, I'll give a little background too in the fic probably to explain how this and that happened. So, continue reading. :)


	3. Changing Channels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu only watches the news for his report. Sometimes he watches some movies or television shows featured but that's just it. Karma finds amusement in annoying his step-brother though.

**5:28pm- Tuesday**

**Living room, Asano Residence**

 

Approaching the living room where a wide large flat-screen television is set, was the perfect genius looking down at his guide questions before sitting down on a cushy armchair. It appears that the devil spawn was once again watching. Gakushuu opened his notebook and held his pencil, glancing up at the clock. The long hand was just near the number eleven and the short hand was not-exactly-but-close to the number six. He faced the devil spawn.

"Karma."

In the right hand of Karma was the glorious remote, the pad of his thumb pushing a single button every three second passes... One of the things Gakushuu finds annoying about him.

"Karma."

"Hm?"

"Turn to the news channel, please."

"Wait a sec."

Gakushuu looked at the TV, expecting Karma to push the number buttons to get there right away. Apparently, Karma has other plans. He kept switching the channels, sounds always getting cut off and the scenes changing. Twenty seconds passed, Gakushuu looked back at Karma who was busy watching the television with a focused expression, as if he understands everything it sputters out. But Gakushuu noticed the smallest smile he has ever seen on Karma, the mischievous glint in his eyes evident. Gakushuu scowled.

"If you don't know the channel then please hand me the remote."

"Wait a sec."

_"-athe the dog-"_

_"Arigato, senp-"_

_"Japanese schoolgi-"_

_"What the he-!"_

_Stop flipping the channels._ Gakushuu's scowl stayed in place. And it looks like Karma's having fun. He stood up and went over to Karma's seat, leaving his notebook behind. By the corner of his eyes, Karma noticed that Gakushuu did however bring his pencil with him.  _Planning to destroy my mood, Gaku-Gaku?_

"Give me the remote."

_Good luck in doing that._

A single reply was thrown in the air and in a second, Gakushuu's hand stretched over to Karma's right hand where the remote rests. Karma, in an instant, kicked Gakushuu's stomach to make him lose his balance. Fortunately, with that done, Gakushuu made a loud yelp and dropped his pencil as Karma's legs charged upwards and made himself roll up to go behind the armchair he's on. Successful, Karma watched Gakushuu fall on his butt before sticking his tongue out. After catching Karma's actions, he glared at the redhead and suddenly remembered his homework.

"Come back here you imbecile!"

Karma only laughed and started to run towards the dining room, going to the other end of the wide square table set. Gakushuu quickly caught up and started to chase Karma, which turned out to be a cat and mice chase, running around the table and not getting anywhere.  _This is so boring_ , Karma thought before running towards the kitchen. Gakushuu's eyes enlarged before following him. Karma easily dodged the working maids, quickening his speed to get far from the catcher. Gakushuu dodged the other maids as well, bumping to one and apologized quickly, and then he focused on Karma.

Exiting the kitchen that went to the backyard, Karma grinned as he felt the excitement flood his body. A few gardeners worked there despite the descending sun. Like a quick mice, Karma started to go to the narrow cobalt pathway that lead to the front of the house, only on his feet.  _Who cares about slippers anyway?_ Karma clutched the remote in hand and laughed. All of a sudden, he felt water spraying on his back before looking over his shoulders. Gakushuu stood just by the opening of the pathway with a hose in his hands, one gardener looking surprised at his actions.

"You're dead meat, Karma!"

Karma did his best to go back to running but found himself slip in a mossy part of the ground, his clutch on the remote slightly loosening. Luckily, the remote didn't get away from his hand. Feeling his butt land on the cobalt ground, Karma crigned. Gakushuu finally took his advantage and went towards Karma in lightning speed, determined to get the remote back. Karma shuffled to get up immediately, having difficulty on the way before getting successful.

He laughed and bolted towards the front, not caring in the world if his back was wet or not. No, he's not going to let the fun end.

The two continued to run with Karma still clutching the remote in iron grip. He's literally not going to let the fun end. Gakushuu's a very neat person, but he didn't pay attention to the footprints Karma left on the floor. No, he kept chasing him. It was almost six o' clock and he might miss the news. He can't miss the news. But why bother when they have internet? He could just watch the news online. Well, thanks to Karma's idiocy, there was no internet for the entire week as a form of punishment due to what had happened in the past week. Karma climbed up the stairs, sweating yet grinning.  _Now this'll be the best part._

He dashed into his room when Gakushuu had set his foot on the first step of the stairs, taking gigantic yet quick steps to get upstairs. Karma closed the room and immediately opened the door that lead to the balcony, which is at the front of the house. He quickly ran towards his left before forcing the sliding door to open. This door leads to the study room. As he jumps in with the same grin plastered on his face, he quickly closed the sliding door and then approached the door that lead to the hall of the second floor. He listened for Gakushuu's thundering footsteps, heart beating fast. In all honesty, Gakushuu is actually a tough nut to crack. He doesn't let others affect him. The charismatic smile he plasters on his face when numerous people around can fool an outsider but Karma. Due to Karma's attitude, Gakushuu's barrier can easily be destroyed.

The thundering footsteps however, had approached the door of study room and Karma's eyes widened at how fast the plum-eyed boy moved. His plan took a step back from success. Before Karma could even touch the doorknob, the door flew open, swinging widely that it hit Karma right on the face, falling on the floor.

The remote flew out of his hand and right under the long wide desk. Gakushuu dashed for the remote, but Karma grasped on to his ankle which made him lose his balance and fall with a  rough thud.

"Hands off me you little slimy-!"

Karma roughly pushed the back of his head down to shut his mouth with a grin, crawled on top of him and went under the table, reaching for the remote. Gakushuu desperately grabbed on the redhead's arms and turned for Karma to get further away from the remote. Like a crawling spider, Gakushuu reached for the remote and finally grasped it, his violet eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Yet quick and strong as ever, Karma pounded on his arm, which made Gakushuu release a pained cry.

It took a few moments before Karma has his hands on the remote once again, ignoring Gakushuu's yanks and punches as they struggle to move from their spot in the middle of the hallway. By this time, Gakushuu's skin and clothes were damp thanks to his sweat and Karma's wet clothing, but he ignored it.

_I have to do homework right now!_

Maybe Gakushuu's pathetic desperation crossed the border, that the remote accidentally flew in the air from Karma's hand and caused a little accident.

* * *

_"Who broke the vase?"_

"Why're _you_ looking at _me_?"

"Didn't mom tell you honesty is the best policy?"

"Since when did you care about that,  _Karma_?"

"Since you broke the vase,  _Gakushuu_."

"Why blame me when you're the one who started it?"

"I didn't start it. You did."

"Can't you keep your mouth shut so we won't have to hear lies?"

"Can't you keep your mouth shut so we can get this over with?"

"Boys, stop arguing and tell me the truth."

... "The cat did it."

"We don't have a cat, Karma."

"Yes we do, it sleeps under your bed, Gakushuu."

In the end, they didn't have internet for another week, and Gakushuu has to slap the back of Karma's head for that.

 


	4. Heading Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the perfect genius and the devil spawn entered Kanugigaoka Junior High School together, the two sees each other as something else.
> 
> Not a step-brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No setting this time. This may be a bit short and I honestly don't know how to make this story... I don't know, spark up? Well, I tried. :)

 

When they were in elementary, Gakushuu and Karma attended separate schools. Karma had no idea what Gakushuu does in his own school, and neither does the plum-eyed boy know what the devil spawn does at his school. Well, he does have an idea. Karma was often suspended and their father didn't like it one bit. Despite having separate schools, they do often have the same textbooks and worksheets. When they finished elementary, Gakuho decided to enter them together in the prestigious school he manages. It would've sounded great for anyone who knows the two. The two could be classmates together, teach each other lessons and other things siblings would do when they go to the same schools. Oh how wrong they thought.

Over the year, the two boys turned thirteen.

* * *

The classes went on as the afternoon rolled by, the cloudy day staying fine. The perfect genius walked through the hall as his right arm clutched three folders, the left hand writing on a piece of paper while it was on top of the folders. It was just a simple task to do as a freshman who's aiming to be a student council president. That's when he crossed paths with the devil-spawn.

His head was still bowed but his plum-colored eyes looked up at the person across him, walking towards the opposite direction. Arms casually up and folded, with hands resting on the back of his head as he strolled, a pair of amber clashed with a pair of amethyst. A casual smirk laid upon the devil spawn's face.

 

 

And as usual, Gakushuu would ignore him. Karma would only eye him as if that single stare would annoy Gakushuu at any moment. But it never worked. At least, not in the school, he notices.

There was a reason Karma ended up in D Class. His father would've put him in A Class due to his grades but when his father had received the progress report from his old elementary school, his character didn't exactly pass the qualifications of a student in A Class. Disrespecting teachers? Skipping class? Misbehavior? Delinquents and troublemakers would automatically land in E Class but his father gave him a chance to stay in the main building. Gakushuu, trying to reach perfection no matter how young he is, met his father's expectations and landed in A Class. Just a piece of cake.

Karma _loves_ to tease his step-brother, bother him to death until he bursts like a screeching kettle. Maybe humiliating him in front of a crowd wouldn't be a bad idea. But during the first assembly of the year, it seems as though Gakushuu has a different personality. He noticed it. It was like watching him speak out sarcastic comments when they were both eleven, but this time, it was different. The benevolent, charismatic smile that made Karma feel queer was exposed for the whole student body to see, his relaxed and smooth voice flowing from the speakers like a candle wax going through Karma's ears, the aura Gakushuu sent out out as he continued his long speech- it was very weird. Was he really this manipulative? Or are the students here literally dimwitted? Karma was slouched on his seat, not caring what the people looking at him thinks. He just watches Gakushuu with a small calm smile.

_Does he really think he's the only one up top?_

"-and I hope that we get along for this school year."

_He's not the only one who aced the entrance exams._

"Oy Gaku-Gaku."

Back to the present.

Brief pause. "Yes, what is it that you want to discuss with me?"  _Couldn't you just wait until we get home?_

Longer pause. Gakushuu looks more composed, calm and collected here in school. He has a reputation and if Karma ever does something stupid that would affect his goal and drag him down to hell, then he would love to decapitate the devil spawn in front of him. Karma on the other hand, well, he's the type of boy who'd take a stroll while the city burns to ashes, and Gakushuu's just an obstacle on his pathway.

"Nothing."

And with that, Karma continued to walk down the hall. Gakushuu even turned his whole body around to watch the redhead go casually. It seems he hasn't changed at all. He's still skipping classes... which is...

"I suggest you go back to class and save the leisurely stroll for later."  _I'm no hall monitor but you're not a child, Karma._

And with that, Gakushuu continued to walk down the hall, in the opposite direction, of course.

Karma released a chuckle loud enough for Gakushuu to hear. "Don't go causing trouble, Gaku-Gaku."

"Same to you," the plum-eyed boy muttered before turning a corner and reaching an office room.

The students know the two as sons of their beloved principal. They're known as step-brothers. But they rarely see them interact with each other. Every time they see the two step-brothers speak to each other, face to face, eye to eye, they know they see each other as something else instead of step-brothers. And indeed, they don't. They only see them as worthy rivals.

No, Gakushuu isn't the only one up top. Karma's just by his side, ready to kick him down. 

 


	5. Sweet Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma has a sweet tooth and Gakushuu gets to meet his craving.

**10:12pm- Saturday**

**Asano Residence**

 

Gakushuu slowly let out a long sigh, throwing all the crumpled papers on the desk into the small trash bin of the study room before standing up and stretching his limbs.  _Homework's already done yesterday. I have reserved the multi-media room for the upcoming student council meeting. Soccer practice is done as well, next practice will be on Monday after school. Judo practice doesn't start until next Saturday... did I miss something?_ he thought and then looked down at his planner.  _The other top students will be arriving tomorrow for the night gathering with the principal. My room is already tidied up. Half of the reviewers for the other A Class students are done already too. I have reserved a table at the SR for the family gathering next Sunday... that's it, right? No wait, the maids will be taking their night off today... which means I'm home alone._

He scowled silently.

_With Karma._

After closing his planner, it was the exact time his stomach grumbled. Skipping dinner was something normal for Gakushuu. It's a waste of time when you have more important matters to do. And what is more important than dinner? Filling up empty stomach helps you concentrate, give you energy and nutrients to live... well, Gakushuu doesn't have numerous paper works piled up on his shoulders. Not really, for him. He's trying to avoid a certain devil spawn in the house. How idiotic and desperate does that sound? It seems pathetic especially for someone like the thirteen-year-old Gakushuu, but seriously, you'd expect this if you knew Karma very well. A lot of things have happened in the house when their mother and father were... busy for the whole week that they have no time to go back in the house.

He couldn't leave his room open for Karma to come in and ruin his things. He couldn't pass a room without calling the maids to their job properly and pick up empty juice boxes around. He couldn't study peacefully with Karma's noisy game console. He couldn't... he will never admit it out loud that Karma is the only person who can really piss him off big time, and he would admit out loud that if there ever was a person he'd like to push into an active volcano, Karma would be the first one he'd think of... not that there are others Gakushuu wants to push into an active volcano. Karma has a unique talent, and that is pissing Gakushuu off. It's... another form of his entertainment.

Getting out of the study room he's in, he descended down the stairs and went towards the kitchen.  _I still have a snack bar left. I could make some lemon juice as well._

As he was approaching the doorway to the kitchen, something immediately entered his nose, making him widen his eyes. A hand automatically flew towards his nose and mouth in an attempt to cover.

 _What the hell is that smell?_ He quickly sniffed the air, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Crossing the doorway, instead of seeing the devil spawn, he only saw a few items scattered on the kitchen counter (candy wrappers, sugar container, carton of milk, a juice box... pfft, etcetera) and a pot on a stove, steam floating up in the air from the inside  of it. Looking around suspiciously, he made sure the redhead wasn't around before approaching the stove.

He looked inside, and an eyebrow was raised.  _What... is this thing?_

There was a light blue cream inside, slowly bubbling because of the hot fire underneath. And light blue, he meant something with the color of the sky, with something round and solid sticking in it. The bubbles were tinted blue, not popping quickly which made Gakushuu thought that it is a thick substance. He looked to the side and spotted a wooden spoon, obviously washed recently with the small beads of water on it. Blinking, he stared to stick the wooden spoon into the substance and observed the action. Instead of easily stirring it, the substance sticks on to the wooden spoon like a magnet attracting metal. It was overly thick, like a batter being made by an inexperienced cook. Gakushuu made a disgusted expression before turning around sharply as soon as he heard approaching footsteps.

"Good evening Gaku-Gaku! It looks like you're hungry."

Gakushuu starts to pull the spoon away from the substance, only to have trouble in _not_ making a mess. "I am."

"Nice. I have something for you."

Gakushuu rolled his eyes. No, instead of a fluttering feeling inside his chest for hearing that statement, he just made an eye roll. And that's pretty normal considering you're hearing it from a devil spawn. "Oh gee, what's it this time? A puppy?"  _because last time, you gave me a cockroach._

 _Sarcasm really suits you_... deja vu???

"Nope. One of my cravings when I'm _way_ too hungry," and with that, Karma went beside Gakushuu and started to take the spoon from his step-brother. Gakushuu, not wanting to stay longer in the kitchen with devil spawn, walked towards the refrigerator and searched for his snack bar... only to find it gone. He scowled.  _I think it would be better if I have my own ref in my room_.

"Did you eat my snack bar?" He asked monotonously, but he feels like he knows the answer.

"Nope."

Gakushuu's eyebrows lifted slightly. He closed the refrigerator and looked at Karma, and he knows that the devil spawn is smirking even with his eyes focused on his... experiment? craving?

"Then where is it?"

"I just kept it somewhere. You have to try my craving first before you get your snack bar."

Straightly, he said: "No thanks."

It was the first time that Gakushuu felt fingers- a hand, wrap around his elbow, stopping him from going out of the kitchen. He looked down at the grip and looked up, amethyst orbs clashing with amber ones. A casual smile graced the redhead's face, no mischief lingering on his jaws or his cheeks. Gakushuu's neutral expression perked up into an unfamiliar one.

"Just try it. I think you'll love it although I really have no idea what you want."

 _Really?_... deja vu??? 

He didn't break his stare on his redheaded step-brother's face.

**_"It's a secret~" the boy says with a chuckle at the end, fingers brushing on the leather-bounded books. "You'll have to join me to find it out."_ **

Gakushuu's familiar with Karma's smiles, laughter, smirks, grins- where amusement is included. This type of smile though... it's different. It's like, they're not related as step-brothers. They're just simple acquaintances. Special acquaintances. Friends. Just friends who just gets each other.

_"I shouldn't have given you those matches," eleven-year-old Gakushuu grumbles, holding an ice pack over his forehead where a small bruise forms. Chuckles came out of the redheaded ones. "It's an initiation. Starting today, we're going to be officially step-brothers."_

_"That's an idiotic way of saying 'I just want to annoy you'."_

_More chuckles. "Smart as always, eh, Gaku-Gaku?" and then there's the casual smile._

"I'd rather... do something else more important and productive than taste your experiment."

"Just this once. You might like it."

"And I might  _not_ like it."

"Just try it."

"I don't like too much sugar."

Stubbornness is something common between the two boys. Although, Karma luckily gained the upper hand.

* * *

"It's..." Gakushuu's eyes watered, turning his head and forming a wrinkled expression, trying  _not_ to gag. One spoonful of the light blue sluggish substance was shoved into his mouth. It was at room temperature, and it tasted like a fruit... a bubblegum, something between the two. It looks like Karma crushed some crackers and joined it with the light blue substance. When Karma told him that he tried to melt some candy in the pot, it seems like he wasn't successful once Gakushuu had tried it.

Gakushuu gritted his teeth and forced himself to swallow the sweet sluggish substance down to his throat. He gagged this time and blinked several times. He took a breath and faced the redheaded devil spawn beside him. Gakushuu's eyebrows furrowed in disgust as he watches Karma put in some wasabi paste into his own mix, a small smile pasted on his face.

"Do you honestly enjoy this thing?"

"Of course," automatic response, "I enjoy my own cooking."

"Well I don't. Do you want me to have diabetes or something?"

"No... not really."

Gakushuu released a sigh of annoyance, thinking that the substance left an awful flavor in his mouth. Karma was thinking something else.

_"Wow. Even when you're step-brothers with each other, it's like... you have your own levels on the same stage."_

_"Huh?" Karma let out dumbly before making out his usual chuckle. "Maybe you can explain it to me carefully."_

_"What I'm saying is that, you two seem to have some kind of rivalry even though you're step-brothers. And that rivalry, is like, over something only you two understands."_

_"Don't mind her," the swimmer murmurs under her breath as she slides down to her seat which is just on Karma's left seat. "Kurahashi-san's got enough of her sugar bits."_

_"Kataoka-chan! It was really yummy though."_

Even though Gakushuu was right there, asking if he's going to return his snack bar, Karma only thought about what one of his classmates said.

_"Do you two bond with each other? I don't really see you two sit together or talk or interact at all! You know, you should do that so you two will be the best-"_

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Karma looked at the other boy, an annoyed and angry expression already formed on his face. They're growing up. They're not turning young every year.

**_ Sometimes, you just gotta make the most of it before you eventually miss the opportunity. _ **

"Let's go out tonight," Karma begins and takes the bowl with him, shoving spoonfuls into his mouth on the way. Gakushuu stared at him, confused. Karma started to go upstairs, not waiting for his step-brother, who only raised an eyebrow at him. "We can go to the arcade. Or maybe we can go check out the food stalls at the next block."

"... What?"

It was now that Gakushuu stood at the bottom of the stairs while Karma contradicts the position.

"Y'know, have fun. It's Saturday. Mom and dad aren't home. We've got the keys. Let's go."

"... I have other things to do," Gakushuu reasons out. "Just... you go ahead. Bring your own keys. I'm not going to open-"

"Nope. Not happening. Dress up. We're going out."

"Karma, stop being child-"

"This rarely happens," Karma cuts him off. "This is basically a once-in-a-lifetime event. Suck it up or miss the opportunity."

... Gakushuu didn't really know what Karma wants with him. His mind was focused on the mess Karma left and the odd behavior of Karma forcing him to go with him outside which is basically meaning 'hang-out', and that is truly a once-in-a-lifetime event, that he was now thinking of a reason why he was watching Karma stomp and kick a pond over and over again. But then...

**_ Sometimes, you just gotta make the most of it before you eventually miss the opportunity. _ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Kataoka the swimmer and Kurahashi in this chapter. I didn't really reread this to edit and I just wanna sleep. Enjoy :)


	6. Unbelievably Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right now, he was just really thankful to have the most useful and reliable blackmail ever.

**8:54pm- Monday**

**Gakushuu's Bedroom, Asano Residence**

 

Karma knows the different sides of Gakushuu. But sometimes, it just makes him realize that he doesn't know his step-brother very well, because the mask that the amethyst-eyed boy wears every single day has a small tear that lets his inner filling slip ever so slightly even when he doesn't want to. The tear was so small, Karma just wanted to rip off the mask and know every single detail about Gakushuu- his reactions, habits, interests, dislikes- many things! Of course, Karma isn't so obsessed with his step-brother. That would be _totally_ weird. From _careful_ observations, Karma knows Gakushuu's actions very well even though the latter is secretive and... mysterious in a way. Analytical may Karma be, Gakushuu can show things that is very unexpected.

So Karma finds himself in this situation, Gakushuu involved.

The latter had a horrified expression on his face, jaw dropped. This could possibly be the first time Karma sees Gakushuu looking unorganized and disheveled. His strawberry-blonde hair was messy; his house clothes looked like he simply threw them on and didn't even think about flattening them properly. His face was so pale, Karma thought Gakushuu pulled an all nighter.

But that wasn't the case.

_Oh... **Wow.**_

"I-it isn't what it looks like!" Gakushuu blurted, his horrified face flushing red from embarrassment, shame, and desperation.

Karma only stood by the door frame, lips slightly parted as he stares at Gakushuu, dumbstruck.

"I can explain- really!"

Karma felt something bubbling in his chest, but he didn't dare he exhale. Because, if he did, he knows he'll be making... a _fool_ out of himself. He didn't speak, only stared at the frantic Gakushuu who stepped back, shutting the laptop behind him close with a loud slam that would've broken the poor gadget.

"Y-you see, Ren had sent me this v-video a-and-!" Gakushuu had clutched the front of his shirt, limbs slightly shaking and sweating buckets as Karma simply stared at him. This was the first time Gakushuu saw this kind of reaction from Karma. "I was just- he said- I-I didn't know! S-so..."

He visibly clenched his teeth, closing his eyes tightly before swallowing and opening his eyes, looking at Karma with the same wide horrified eyes. "G-get  _out_!!!"

Karma's lips suddenly broke out in a wide grin, laughter finally escaping his chest. He leaned down, hands gripping his knees and laughed so loud, it made Gakushuu more horrified, if that was even possible. "Wh-what are you laughing at!?"

Karma still didn't answer properly and continued to laugh like a child. He never expected this. Heck, he couldn't even _believe_ this. The Great Gakushuu, watching  _that_. Never had he thought of Gakushuu watching such dirty video. He wished he had taken a picture of Gakushuu's face. He has seen a horrified Gakushuu before. He remembered the night gathering on one Sunday when other top students had dinner with the principal. It was a night full of black blazers, chocolate frosting and match sticks. But that horrified Gakushuu was nothing compared to the horrified Gakushuu  _right now_.

"Shut your mouth!"

It only made Karma cackle louder, that his face was getting red as his hair and starting to run out of oxygen. Gakushuu refused to move from his spot, choosing to stay by his laptop. It was as if the world would disappear 

"Oh my- geez, this is-!" Karma wheezed, standing straight up then leaning on the door frame.

"Stop laughing!" Gakushuu yelled, starting to fume at his step-brother's action.

Karma wiped a stray tear that came out of the corner of his right eye and stepped forward. That's when he closes the door and locks it behind him, grinning madly as Gakushuu glared at him weakly.

"You know, Gaku-Gaku," he breathes in with an amused grin. "You're free to tell me any secret of yours. I'm a _great_ secret keeper."

"As _if_ ," Gakushuu mutters bitterly. He regretted leaving his bedroom door unlocked. Really, what was he thinking? It was extremely embarrassing. He wished he had no step-brother at all. His home- the house he is in- is the only place where he can  _relax_ , care less about his image... well, he is still cautious especially when he has a messed-up devil spawn of a step-brother and parents, but he's not _too_ cautious like he was just back at school where numerous students would surround him, admire his talents. Today, it seems that the place he thought was safe, was not anymore. How foolish for him to think that Karma has a limit in his childish antics, since they're both fourteen. Sure, they're still young but Gakushuu's head is full of ideas worth sharing with mature and intelligent people who has the capability to understand him. Karma...

"But really, that was unbe _lie_ vable," Karma says, emphasizing a syllable. "Do you like _hentai_ , Gaku-Gaku???"

"What- no! Of _course_ not!" Gakushuu responds in disbelief.

Karma only chuckles. "It's okay Gaku-Gaku. I don't mind. But if you're going to watch it, I would recommend you lock your door and-"

"That's not- I wasn't watching!" Gakushuu shouts. "I-I was just curious a-and Ren insisted so- I was- nothing happened... -ugh! I wasn't watching! You just went in here in the wrong time."

"So you're saying my timing is wrong. And if my timing was correct," Karma grins toothfully, "then you would've continued watching that! Is that what you want me to know, Gaku-Gaku?"

"No! W-what I meant to say was-" Gakushuu paused, getting flustered and annoyed at the same time. He releases an annoyed huff. "I was just going to close that video when you came in. That's basically it!"

Karma couldn't drop his grin, feeling satisfied once he realized that he has never laughed this hard for a long time. Gakushuu was infuriated now. "Can't you just- look," he inhales, desperately trying to look like the way he would: collected and composed. But it seems he's having difficulties. "Y-you won't... you won't tell anyone about this, right?"

 _Am I an idiot now?_ Gakushuu thought as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Of course Karma won't.

"I want to thank you for giving me the _best_ blackmail material ever," Karma says as he smirks at the amethyst-eyed boy. "I know. I don't have proof that this ever happened," he sighs. " _But_ , that doesn't mean it can stop me from telling this to anyone."

Gakushuu never felt this vulnerable in his entire life.  _This is... Gakushuu you idiot!_ "P...  _Please_ , Karma, I... I..."

"What?" Karma asks as he crosses his arms in front of him, looking smug under the curious expression on his face. "What're you trying to say? I have no idea what you're going to say to me so, speak up."

Gakushuu bites his tongue in frustration and releases a sigh. Karma's looking  _really_ satisfied right now, he just wishes he could punch his face right here, right now. Of course, Gakushuu wouldn't do that because he's such a nice person... no, he just wants to maintain his image, that's all.

"I..."  _I can't believe this_. "I... beg you. Please."

Karma looks up, a smirk slowly slipping on his face. "Eeeeeh, I don't know. I mean, it's not like it's a big deal if mom and  _dad_ knows this secret of yours. They'll understand."

"No!" Gakushuu's shout came out strained and desperate, which really annoys him. He swallows hard and stands up straight, trying to look like he has gotten over Karma's entrance. He looks at Karma directly in the eye and copies Karma's pose- crossing his arms in front of his chest. "If you... if you don't tell anyone about this, then I will buy you strawberry juice every day, for the rest of the year."

It... honestly, it sounded fair. Karma looked like he was considering it. A small ounce of relief washed over Gakushuu even though Karma hasn't spoken yet.  _Sounds good_ , Karma thinks.  _For the rest of the year, huh? That doesn't sound bad..._ then he smirks widely, an action Gakushuu easily noticed.  _But..._

"Alright then," Karma answers as he smiles at Gakushuu like an innocent elementary student. "Deal. I won't tell anyone about this, and you will buy me strawberry juice every day."

"For the rest of the year," Gakushuu adds.

Karma clasps both his hands together. "Cool."

Gakushuu didn't easily relax. He knows Karma.

" _But_ ," Karma starts. Gakushuu's eyes narrowed at him. Karma smirks mischievously. Who knows what he's up to. Gakushuu began to think where this is going. It's okay if Karma wants more- sweet products, game consoles, anything. Sure it may annoy him, but it's better than letting other people know he just watched a pornographic video, and it would be more horrifying to know that his parents know this too. This could destroy his reputation, his future to be exact.

Suddenly, Karma beams.

"You know what's even better, Gaku-Gaku?" Gakushuu raises an eyebrow. "Brother bonding! So come on, let's continue watching that and-"

"NO!!!"

Karma laughs again as Gakushuu started to chase him out of his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not much but it's a start. :)


End file.
